


Locked Away

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix cornered Andromeda in their bedroom. Written for femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #378 - "Lock" - on femslash100.

Bellatrix cornered Andromeda in their bedroom. Narcissa must have been somewhere in the manor, but from the bedroom, it seemed as if there was no escape, and absolutely no chance of rescue.

"You've been avoiding me, Andi," Bellatrix murmured. She leaned against the door and shook her head. "You shouldn't avoid your own sister."

"S- sorry," Andromeda mumbled. She kept her head down.

"Sorry isn't really enough, love." Bellatrix turned the key, and Andromeda gulped when she heard the lock click into place.

"There, now, darling," Bellatrix murmured, and she pulled the key from the lock and dropped it down the front of her dress before advancing on Andromeda with a predatory smile. "It's just you and me now."

"What are you going to do?" Andromeda's lips felt numb and her palms were damp with perspiration.

Bellatrix grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her up against the wall, and Andromeda shuddered at the feeling of her sister's lips just millimetres from hers.

"Nothing you won't enjoy, I promise."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
